Celo
by BigBonua
Summary: "¿Porque lo hiciste?" - Era lo que definitivamente no quería escuchar de su boca en ninguna circunstancia, Flippy era el último animal que quería ver en toda su vida aun cuando había echo lo que hizo, ella se arrepentía, pero se arrepentía aún mas de cómo lo había llevado a cabo. [Advertencia: Lemon/mundo canon]


_**Celo.**_

Suspiró.

Definitivamente no quería levantarse de la cama, su vientre dolía mucho, su cabeza dolía y estaba que explotaba y al sentir eso primeramente en la mañana su rostro palidecio un tanto, removió un su cuerpo para quitar las sabanas sobre ella y así finalmente destaparse - … - alzo la mirada a un lado de su cuarto mirando la fecha en ese pequeño calendario que le había regalado Lumpy en su último trabajo en el pueblo – A-Ah..¡AHHHHH! – Dio un pequeño grito que finalmente la llevo a tapar su boca y solo por esa acción gimió por lo bajo haciendo que en su rostro apareciera un sonrojo notable.

"_¿Temporada de celo?.." _

Fue lo único que pudo atinar a pensar, llevo la mano con timidez a la cavidad entre sus piernas abriendo estas con notable nerviosismo – Ahhh… - Suspiró, con la mano totalmente empapada de fluidos y el palpar su punto sensible con sus dedos notando que este estaba mas que inflamado pudo darse cuenta que la temporada de primavera había comenzado.

Suspiro nuevamente sentando su trasero en la orilla de la cama dando un pequeño gemido por su feminidad más que hinchada había rozado la cobertura de la cama que la había raspado – Este será un día muy largo…

Había prometido ese día hornear algo para Nutty y para Cuddles, al igual que mas tarde tenían la cita para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Giggles, dada su condición no quería ir a ninguna parte ni quería hacer algo ese día, no era que ese estado la hiciera sentir fatal pero simplemente no le gustaba hacer nada en esa condición. Antiguamente lidiaba con eso solamente distrayéndose pero dada la circunstancia de ahora…le había llegado mucho mas fuerte este año, no le había llegado con unas simples ganas de jugar con ella misma y listo le había llegado con ganas de tener algo dentro de ella y por como eran las cosas con sus amigos no confiaba en ninguno de ellos lo suficiente como para pedirle el favor o que si quiera le gustara alguien de ellos como para intentar algo.

Bajo ese concepto ella se sentía muy insegura sobre su persona, a diferencia de sus amigas Petunia y Giggles ella no era…muy bonita, esas largas pestañas no las poseía o ese color bello no lo encontraba en sus púas, además de que todos en el pueblo se sentían atraídos de alguna por ellas pero de alguna forma estaba bien con eso, odiaba atraer la atención sobretodo si en estas fechas andaba con esos "Males" – Debería ponerme a hacer el pastel de Nutty – Se levantó de la cama sintiendo su cuerpo pesado debido a su estado, caminó hacía el baño para poder si quiera limpiarse un poco todo lo que traía desparramado entre sus piernas, con sumo cuidado con el papel higiénico limpió lo que pudo para luego ir a la cocina a preparar el pastel.

Solo se escuchó el solo sonido del cuchillo clavado en ese tiro encartado, el retirado comandante había estado practicando lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecho ese día, se recostó en el pasto mirando con serenidad hacía el horizonte al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una pastilla de cianuro a la boca tragándose esta rápidamente al igual que el antídoto inmediatamente, en la guerra esta táctica era muy popular para fingir estar muerto y el la llevaba acabo muchas veces solamente para no perder la práctica, los efectos eran el seguir consciente mientras no podía mover el cuerpo bajo ninguna circunstancia pero una cosa buena es que aún así podía sentir todo lo de su alrededor y su tacto en ninguna parte se veía afectado, como el realizaba espionaje esta táctica era perfecta para algunas de sus misiones.

Suspiro sintiendo su cuerpo pesado por éste dejándose vencer por el cansancio debido al envenenamiento.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Finalmente había terminado esos pasteles y ahora debía ponerse en marcha a la casa de Nutty con ellos en mano, la mirada preocupada de ella le hacían ver como completamente no quería ir de ninguna forma ¿Y si pasaba algo malo? Como caer y morir por sus propios fluidos o peor aún, que alguien la viera de esa forma - … - Río nerviosamente para tomar el pastel entre sus manos, lo entregaría y se vendría al demonio el cumpleaños de Giggles. Definitivamente después de entregar el pastel ese día se quedaría en casa.

Caminó hacia la puerta abriendo y cerrando esta tras de ella, llevando el pastel unos cuantos metros decidió tomar un pequeño atajo que la haría llegar mucho más rápido y así terminar con ese calvario de caminar pero a unos cuantos metros se percató de algo... que acaso ese no era..¿Flippy? – Oh no… - Un pánico que ella conocía bien se apoderó de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer ese pastel al piso. Ladeo un tanto su vista confundida pero aun aterrada, el oso verde se veía pálido como si estuviera muerto.

Condujo sus pies a el arrodillandose a un costado del cuerpo del oso comandante – Eh.. – Grande fue su despreocupación cuando se percató que en definitiva el oso no respiraba de alguna forma, un suspiro de alivio salió inconscientemente de sus labios y una idea muy impropia se apoderó de su cuerpo, no sabía mucho de anatomía pero Flippy era un macho y si estaba muerto…el no recordaría nada de lo que pasaría en estos momentos, un sonrojo notable se apoderó de su rostro al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna del oso, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por sentirse miserable de estar llevando acabo ese acto pero sus ojos se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos cuando se dio cuenta que algo de un color pálido rojizo salía de los pliegues de piel del oso que para ella estaba muerto – Oh… - Con fina delicadeza logro sacar de entre los pliegues de piel la parte sensible del militar – Wo-Wow…. – Sus ojos vidriosos miraron con curiosidad como es que ese pedazo de carne se hacía cada vez mas grande hasta terminar de un tamaño considerablemente grande – ¿Qué sabor tendrá?.. – Con una fina voz dijo eso al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva, la mano que antes había estado solamente palpando y acariciando levemente habían rodeado el miembro ya expuesto del oso comandante llevando su mano con cuidado de abajo hacia arriba sin mucha premura.

_¿Qué diablos es esto?.. – _abrió débilmente sus ojos sin ningún tipo de fuerza – _Esta sensación es…Dios, alguien me va a arrancar la verga ¿¡No!? _– sus ojos buscaron al culpable de la sensación y usando todas las fuerzas que tenía porque la debilidad aún la tenía en el cuerpo miro a todas partes con pánico - _¿¡Flaky!? – _Dios…quería encorvar su espalda esta sensación era demasiado placentera pero no podía disfrutar porque su verga estaba en peligro ¡FLAKY LO IBA A MATAR! – _Flaky si escuchas mis pensamientos por favor no me hagas nada _– Sentía que perdía el control de su mente al recordarse en el vietcong apuntó de ser asesinado pero existió una sensación que lo hizo volver en si de forma inmediata.

La puercoespin se había llevado la punta del miembro del oso a la boca dando una pequeña lamida en la punta como partida, Flippy en su mente suspiro no dejando salir ningún tipo de sonido de su boca, las chicas le habían contado un poco de como hacer esto si llegaba a tener un tipo de novio alguna vez, después de la lamida en la punta dio un pequeño beso a esta misma depositando un pequeño chupón a este dando una lamida de abajo hacia arriba imitando sus manos como antes lo hacían, llevando una de las manos al vientre del oso para sujetarse introdujo toda la punta a la boca dando una pequeña succión permitiendo que gran parte del miembro adentrarse en su cavidad bucal.

_Oh Dios… _\- Flippy maldecia cada parte del momento en que había decido practicar ese pequeño entrenamiento si no fuera por eso en este momento no estaría siendo víctima de tal situación ¿En que momento su amiga Flaky era de esta forma? Si no mal recordaba luego de que lo asesinara en su propio vehículo intentando salvarla había decido no volver a dirigirle la palabra ¿Siempre había sido así de pervertida? – _Esto se siente endemononiadamente bien… _\- Flaky movia su boca por todo el miembro mini-disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo, saboreaba, lamia, solucionaba y chupaba con ahínco aquél miembro viril entre sus labios.

Saco aquel elemento de su boca montando sus piernas alrededor de los muslos del oso comandante – _Oh dios Flaky no me digas qu-…ugh… - _el oso solo pudo dar un suspiro en su mente ya que la puercoespin había llevado la punta de su miembro a la entrada vaginal de esta – _Por favor hazlo rápido… _\- Flippy suplicaba porque esta diera un solo sentón sobre su miembro ya que había estado solo lamiendo este y al menos para el eso no era suficiente, fue grande su sorpresa cuando Flaky literalmente había echo eso. Estaba tan angosta, apretada y húmeda que para el oso verde fue imposible no dejar escapar algo de su semilla dentro de ella – _No creo aguantar mucho más, por favor que se corra apretandome la verga por favor – _Flaky comenzó moviendo sus caderas con sumo cuidado pues aunque tener eso insertado dentro de ella de forma placentera cierto deje de dolor punzante se había echo presente, quizás el oso no era virgen pero ella si y aunque había sido capaz de hacer toda esta gran asaña con el cual ella consideraba un cadáver aun tenía un deje de pudor de abstenerse de hacer las cosas alocadas.

Flippy estaba en el cielo y perdiendo aún más su conciencia, la placentera sensación de Flaky envolviendo su miembro le era demasiado glorificante y aunque para el, el movimiento de caderas de la puercoespin era lento no podía exigir nada porque si fuera por el solo tomaría sus caderas y se movería frenéticamente hasta alcanzar el clímax, con los ojos entre-cerrados con cuidado de no ser descubierto por ella la miraba decididamente, la puercoespin gemía sin parar siendo como era ella de miedosa y pudorosa no podía creer lo que veía, literalmente lo estaba violando - _ a quién engañó lo estoy disfrutando demasiado – _fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de perderse en la sensación del climax y en quien era, la sensación de ser sometido fue tan fuerte que obligaron a su otro yo a salir a la luz.

Con los ojos totalmente de un amarillo errático no podía entender porque no se podía mover, miraba con profundo odio a la puercoespin sobre el que lo había obligado a liberar su semilla dentro de ella pero que esta aun insatisfecha seguía moviéndose sobre ese miembro aun enhiesto, los fluidos hicieron aun mas fácil el moverse ya que estaban repletos de ellos y de un momento a otro se comenzó a mover mucho más rápido, el oso bajo de ella quería que parará pero ya porque el movimiento de ella lo estaba haciendo disfrutar de una mezcla de dolor y placer demasiado presente ¡Quería asesinarla! - ¡Ah! – Fue lo que Fliqpy pudo escuchar antes de sentir como es que la cavidad femenina apretaba ahorcando su miembro hipersensibilisado, nuevamente con intenso dolor y un placer que lo dejo atontado libero la semilla nuevamente dentro de la cavidad de la hembra que apretaba sus ropajes dejando ver que ella había llegado al climax cerro sus ojos en respuesta., estaba derrotado.

Flaky una vez terminado el acto se levantó del regazo del oso verde quien estaba mayormente sucio con los fluidos – De-Debería irme a mi casa… - Con paso atontado comenzó a caminar a su hogar por el mismo camino en el cual había venido.

_**Holi uwu.**_

_**No se si continuar la historia ya que me inspire en un comic de kesupu dibujado de forma super tierna, si veo apoyo continuo y si lmao soy un cochino de mierda sodnoddn**_


End file.
